


Haz sido una chica mala Granger

by AndyNissGuerr96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyNissGuerr96/pseuds/AndyNissGuerr96
Summary: Severus castiga a Hermione después de clases, cuando la tiene para el solo en su oficina, decide darle otro tipo de castigo, llevando al limite del placer a Hermione, enseñándole nuevas cosas y castigándola por ser una mala chica.Lo sé, soy pésima haciendo resúmenes, pero pasen a leer, no se arrepentirán.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Haz sido una chica mala Granger

-Ha sido una chica mala Granger, se merece un castigo.

La empuja entre la pared diciendo estas palabras y la da vuelta tomándola por la cintura y la lanza contra su escritorio, su cuerpo se apega al de ella y con una mano en su espalda la obliga a que deje su pecho sobre el escritorio, dejándola en una posición bastante sugerente ante su temido profesor quien no perdió tiempo y levanto la falda de la chica dejándola enrollada en su cintura, le bajo las bragas hasta medio muslo, dejando a la vista su blanco y cremoso trasero.

-Sí que disfrutare dándole su castigo- dijo pasando su palma descaradamente por el trasero de la chica.  
-Pro...profesor que está haciendo- Hermione dio un respingo al sentir su mano recorrer sus piernas subiendo hacia su trasero y apretándolo levemente.  
-Dándole lo que se merece- dice dándole una suave palmada.  
-Es...esto…no está bien, deje que me vaya y no le diré a nadie- dijo preocupada al ver cómo le apretaba el trasero  
-Jajá, no me asusta su amenaza, deseo hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.

Su palma va directo contra su nalga en un sonido casi ensordecedor, hermione no pudo reprimir un gritó de dolor, su cuerpo reacciono dando un pequeño salto, haciéndole sentir la dureza de su profesor

-Parece que aún no aprende a hablar cuando le dan permiso y con esas palabras otro golpe dio directo contra su otra nalga.  
-Ahh- hermione volvió a gritar sacudiendo su cuerpo con ella, cada vez era más notoria la erección de Snape.

Esto le daba miedo y placer casi por partes iguales, miedo era el que ganaba por que no sabía a lo que llegaría su profesor y además de que sus golpes dolían, de seguro debía tener su trasero rojo por los golpes, pero también le daba un poco de placer, probablemente era un poco masoquista porque después de que el escozor del golpe pasara, la dejaba con una grata sensación y más aún al sentir la erección de su profesor contra su trasero, le daba placer saber que ella era quien lo tenía así, sobre todo escuchar las palabras de que deseaba hacer eso dese hace tiempo, otra nalgada la saco de sus pensamientos, está un poco más fuerte que las otras.

-No se distraiga de su castigo señorita Granger- Y otra fuerte palmada resonó en la sala al unísono con un grito de hermione.  
-No…pare, duele- Hermione seguía debatiéndose entre el dolor y el placer.  
Otro golpe  
-Que insolente, así no se le habla a su profesor, si me lo pide como corresponde talvez deje de hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el oído de la leona.  
-Por favor profesor…Snape- las manos de Severus la distraían, recorrían su trasero con una maestría impresionante, cada vez le estaba gustando más.  
-Así está mejor, de un movimiento brusco bajo sus bragas hasta los talones, quitándoselas totalmente dejándolas sobre su escritorio, apoyo su cuerpo contra el de la chica aplastándola más si es que es posible contra el escritorio.  
-Siempre desee tenerla así, señorita Granger, tenerla contra mi escritorio rogándome, escuchándola gritar mi nomb3re- comenzó a moverse lentamente para que hermione pudiera sentir la erección de el contra su trasero, la sensación era extraña, sentía la tela del pantalón de Snape creando fricción contra su piel.

Snape le hablaba en el oído, podía sentir su respiración pasar por su cuello, haciendo que se le erizaran los bellos del cuerpo, cada vez encontraba más atrayente la situación, ya estaba deseando que el pocionista diera el siguiente paso.

Snape llevo su mano a la entrepierna de la chica y comenzó a frotar su clítoris fuertemente haciendo gemir audiblemente a hermione. Snape tomo su varita y hechizo la puerta de la sala para que nadie pudiera entrar y para que no se escuchara nada. 

-Ahora sí que te hare gritar- dijo Severus metiendo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de la castaña- mmm… estas muy húmeda- metió un segundo dedo, bombeando de manera casi brusca pero que hacia gemir a hermione hasta el delirio- me decepciona señorita Granger.  
-¿Por…por qué?- preguntó la chica entre gemidos tratando de incorporarse, pero la mano de Snape contra su cabeza le impedía el movimiento.  
-Yo en serio esperaba que fuera virgen, ¿quién fue?- le dio una fuerte nalgada, sacando sus dedos del interior de la chica, quien gimió por la perdida.  
-¿Quién fue?- otro golpe resonó contra la piel ya roja de la chica, hermione solo pudo gemir de dolor.  
-¿Acaso fue Potter?- hermione solo alcanzo a negar con la cabeza.  
-No le creo- otro golpe dio directo contra su nalga derecha.  
-No- logro decir la leona con una mueca de dolor.  
-¿Cómo me dijo?- otro golpe resonó en el aula con un pequeño aullido de la leona.  
-No, señor, no fue…Harry- logró articular.  
-¿Acaso su amigo weasley?- dijo con desagrado.  
-No- Severus volvió a introducir dos dedos dentro de la húmeda cavidad de la chica y comenzó a moverlos lentamente.

Los movió torturantemente lentos, mientras movía el cabello del rostro de la chica para poder observarla, la chica se mordía el labio inferior mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrase y no gemir.

-¿Acaso algún otro weasley?- metió un tercer dedo de manera brusca pero sin lastimar.  
-Dm…ahh…no…señor.  
-Mmm, ¿Quién?- estaba intrigado.  
-N…-a hermione le costaba hablar, esta situación era demasiado excitante.  
-¿Alguien de la casa de griffindor?- pregunto analizando quien de la casa de Griffindor podía ser digno de la castaña.  
-No señor- Severus volvió a dar una palmada en su trasero, ya quería saber quién le había robado el placer de desflorar a la leona.  
-¿Quién?- movió sus dedos de manera muy rápida y brusca, sacando guturales gemidos de la chica.  
-No…no es…estu…aahhhh  
-Interesante, ¿algún profesor, ayudante?- movió sus dedos lentamente mientras con su otra mano tocaba la espalda de la chica.  
-No…señor- hermione mantenía sus manos en los costados del escritorio afirmándose fuertemente al punto de tener sus nudillos blancos.  
-Dígame- demando dándole otra palmada, hermione se mordió los labios al punto que casi se los rompe.  
-S…si…sirius- dijo hermione aferrando sus manos a los costados del escritorio un poco más fuerte.  
Severus le dio la palmada más fuerte hasta ese momento haciendo que la chica gritara y estuviera a punto de llorar por el dolor que la recorría en ese momento  
-como fue capaz de estar con ese pulgoso, me decepciona mucho Granger, creí que tenía mejor juicio- volvió a darle un golpe en la otra nalga, haciendo que hermione se apegara más a la mesa y apretara más sus manos contra la madera.  
-Pero el que haya estado con ese perro sarnoso, me hará el trabajo más fácil, le demostrare que es un hombre de verdad- dijo enterrando su miembro en el interior de la chica.  
Hermione dio un grito de placer al sentirse llena, su profesor encajaba perfectamente con ella, podía sentir su miembro palpitar en su interior, llenándola de una forma exquisita.   
-Ahh…señorita Granger usted es jodidamente exquisita- Severus puso sus manos en la cintura de hermione y comenzó a embestirla de manera salvaje, en el aula resonaban los gemidos de ambos.   
-Ahh… profesor- hermione no podía contenerse, su cabeza era un remolino total, aun no entendía como habían llegado a esa situación pero de que lo estaba disfrutado, no cabía duda.  
-¿Qué desea Granger?- arremetió Snape embistiéndola más lento pero profundo, mientras que enterraba sus dedos en la piel de la chica tratando de mantener el control.  
-Quiero…quiero…aahhhh…ver.

Severus la tomo de sus caderas y la dio vuelta dejándola sentada en el escritorio, hermione tenía su cabello más indomable que nunca y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, tenía su boca entre abierta respirando agitadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando directamente a la erección de su profesor.

Severus sonrió con arrogancia al ver como lo miraba tan fijamente- ¿le gusta lo que ve señorita Granger?- pasó sus manos por los brazos de la chica. Hermione se sonrojó más y solo asintió, acerco una de sus manos a la cadera de su profesor acercándolo un poco más a ella.

-¿Qué paso Granger, el ratón le comió la lengua?- pregunto burlón poniendo una de sus manos en la pierna izquierda de la chica acariciándola.  
-No profesor, simplemente impresionada por todo- dijo la castaña mirándolo, el sonrió socarronamente.  
\- Ahora lo estarás más- tomo su erección y la dirigió a la entrada de la castaña entrando rápidamente sacándole un fuerte gemido de placer a la castaña quien puso sus manos en los hombros del pocionista afirmándose de él por las fuertes embestidas que le daba Severus.

La chica gemía fuertemente, estaba disfrutando mucho del sexo con Snape, nunca lo imagino sexualmente, nunca se le había pasado por la mente.

-si profesor Snape, así- Severus estaba totalmente dentro de ella y se movía haciendo más profunda la embestida, Hermione no dejaba de gemir, podía sentir las pequeñas contracciones en el interior de la chica, su rostro reflejaba una relajación total, pronto tendría un orgasmo la chica, llevo una de sus manos al clítoris de la castaña y comenzó a masajear suavemente al mismo tiempo que embestía lentamente, ahora las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas, hermione gemía más fuerte y estaba perdiendo el control su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida, respiraba por la boca, se lamia los labios, con una mano apretaba la levita de su profesor y con la otra la enterraba en el cabello de Snape tirando un poco de el al tratar de recuperar el control, Severus gemía cada cierto rato, solo miraba la imagen frente a él de una Hermione a punto de tener un orgasmo, se arrepintió un segundo de no haberle quitado toda la ropa a la chica, quería verla desnuda, para la próxima la tendría desnuda en su cama.

Volvió a concentrarse cuando sintió que Hermione le enterraba sus uñas en el brazo, la observo detalladamente cuando la castaña cerro sus ojos fuertemente, gimió y pudo ver como el cuerpo de la castaña tembló ligeramente mientras que su interior se oprimía sobre su miembro casi de forma dolorosa, el nunca dejo de embestir, podía sentir como Hermione seguía temblando por su orgasmo, a los minutos él también pudo sentir como se acercaba su orgasmo, por lo que salió dentro de ella, la chica gimió al sentir como salía de ella de manera imprevista, miro a Severus quien se masturbo rápidamente hasta que un gemido de él llego a sus oídos mientras se corría en su propia mano, Severus respiro pesadamente por unos segundos y miro a Hermione, quien lo miraba tratando de recuperar la respiración con una leve sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Severus con un movimiento de varita se limpió, volvió a poner su miembro dentro de su ropa interior y se subió el cierre, se pasó una mano por el pelo tratando de acomodárselo, miro a Hermione que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados ya empezando a respirar con normalidad, volvió a mover su varita limpiando a la chica, la levanto de su escrito y le acomodo la falda, arreglando su camisa y corbata, luego bajo con leves caricias por sus piernas hasta acomodarle correctamente los calcetines, cuando volvió a levantarse se dio cuenta que Hermione lo miraba atentamente cada movimiento que hacía, quedo frente a ella y procedió a arreglarle el cabello haciendo aparecer una pequeña liga con la cual ato el cabello de la castaña en una cola tratando de dejar la menor cantidad de cabellos sueltos, cuando termino de peinarla saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo paso por el rostro de la chica quitando el sudor que tenía, cuando termino, la miro de hito en hito para ver que había quedado muy presentable, más de lo que normalmente esta si se toma en cuenta el cabello de la chica.

-Ahora si estas presentable, así nadie pensará mal cuando te vean salir de mi despacho, aunque dudo que alguien llegue a sospechar algo- le sonrió socarronamente, hermione le miro con el ceño fruncido sintiéndose un poco mal que luego de lo que había pasado, esas fueran las primeras palabras del pocionista, él pudo ver esa fugaz decepción en sus ojos por lo que rápidamente acoto- estuvo genial Granger, no lo dude ni por un momento, créame que esto se volverá a repetir extremadamente seguido- le acaricio la mejilla de manera gentil tratando de transmitirle seguridad a la chica, Hermione sonrió.

-Si profesor- la sonrisa que le dedico la chica le dejo un gusto agradable en su cuerpo, la tomo del cuello empujándola hacia el de manera un poco brusca dándole un beso apasionado, cuando la separó de él, pudo apreciar como la castaña mantenía sus ojos cerrados con los labios entreabiertos como esperando otro beso, sonrió y le dio otro mucho más corto, como una leve caricia.

-Ahora márchese a su siguiente clase, nos vemos después de la cena aquí para que cumpla con su castigo- le dijo alejándose unos pasos de ella.  
-¿Estoy castigada?- pregunto sin poder creérselo, bastante sorprendida.  
-por supuesto que está castigada, ya me tiene bastante aburrido que siempre este ayudando a Longgboton en mi clase, por eso es que la hice dejar después de clases- la miro como si fuera un bicho raro, como si no entendiera por que le hacia esa pregunta.

-pensé que este había sido mi castigo- dijo la castaña dudosa- usted me dijo al principio que me iba a castigar y luego paso todo- dijo desconfiada.  
-se suponía que era un castigo, pero hasta donde yo sé, no se disfruta de los castigos-le mostro una sonrisa de medio lado bastante arrogante, la castaña se sonrojo- “TODO” fue solo una pequeña muestra de lo que será realmente su castigo- le dijo mirándola de manera muy perversa, haciendo temblar a la castaña.

-¿Una pequeña muestra?- dijo bastante sorprendida, a los segundos después sonrió de manera descarada –no habrá ningún problema que venga después de la cena para el castigo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo me quiere castigar?, creo que realmente me he portado muy mal en su clase y con usted todos estos años, yo creo que un castigo de un mes podría compensar- Hermione le sonrió coquetamente mientras ponía sus manos en el escritorio quedando frente a Snape.

-¿un mes?, eso no compensará nada y no calmara ni un poco las ganas que tengo de castigarla, opino que sean tres meses de castigo, usted vendrá todos los días a mi despacho después de la cena y se irá a su dormitorio a las 11:30 de la noche, luego de los tres meses evaluaremos si continuamos con el castigo o si preferimos algún cambio- termino diciendo mientras tomaba las bragas de Hermione en sus manos mostrándoselos a la castaña descaradamente mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su levita, Hermione lo miro sorprendida por este hecho, quedó más que claro que se quedaría sin esas bragas- Prohibido usar bragas por hoy, en la noche pensare si se las devuelvo- Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa, esto prometía mucho.

\- si profesor, me parece bien- dijo Hermione, Severus camino hasta la puerta de sus despacho y quito los hechizos de la puerta, haciendo un gesto con su mano en una clara invitación a que se fuera, hermione se acercó a la puerta y antes de que Snape abriera la puerta lo miro y le robo un beso, Snape le dio una nalgada por su atrevimiento y abrió la puerta.

-Nos vemos para su castigo señorita Granger- luego de eso cerró la puerta, Hermione se dirigió a su siguiente clase con una sonrisa en sus labios recordando lo ocurrido, cuando llego al salón vio a sus amigos que se acercaron a ella corriendo.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te dijo el murciélago?- le pregunto Ron analizándola tratando de buscar en ella algún rastro de haber sido maltratada.  
-estoy bien chicos, el profesor Snape me castigo- sin querer al decir lo último sonrío.  
-¿Qué?, no puede ser, ¿Por cuánto tiempo te castigo y por qué estás tan feliz?-pregunto esta vez Harry.

-me castigo por tres meses- dijo sonriendo y entrando en la sala cuando llego el profesor, sus amigos entraron después que ella mirándose extrañados, preguntándose por que la castaña estaba tan feliz por estar en un castigo con Snape.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios o kudos y díganme que les pareció, estoy pensando hacer una precuela jajaj sobre Hermione y Sirius.


End file.
